1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to drilling fluid screening systems and methods and, in certain particular aspects, to the use of rotating screen assemblies in such methods.
2. Description of Related Art
In the oil and gas industries, shale shakers use screens which are typically positioned horizontally or at some finite angle to the horizontal to treat drilling fluid contaminated with undesirable solids. Typically such apparatuses have a basket, deck, or other screen holding or mounting structure mounted in or over a receiving receptacle or tank and vibrating apparatus for vibrating one or more screens. Material to be treated is introduced to the screen(s) either by flowing it directly onto the screen(s) or by flowing it into a container, tank, or “possum belly” from which it then flows to the screen(s). Often, the screen or screens used to treat material is sealed in place on a screen deck, in a screen basket, or on screen mounting structure.
In several prior systems it is common to use multiple screens at multiple levels in a shale shaker, e.g., at two or three levels.
There are a variety of known drilling fluid processing systems, shale shakers, and methods for recovery of lost circulation material; including, for example, but not limited to, those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,868,972; 6,669,027; 6,662,952; 6,352,159; 6,510,947; 5,861,362; 5,392,925; 5,229,018; 4,696,353; 4,459,207; 4,495,065; 4,446,022; 4,306,974; 4,319,991; and 4,116,288 (all said patents incorporated fully herein for all purposes).